mh370fandomcom-20200213-history
MH370 Oxygen Flare Fire Theory
The interpretation (and relevance to MH370) of a much earlier destructive B777 oxygen-initiated cockpit fire accident on the ground at Cairo on 29 July 2011. (Final official report on Egyptair's 777-200 SU-GBP is at: http://tinyurl.com/lxg34rl ). That 2011 accident has been extrapolated to an airborne scenario - i.e. as it may have happened aboard MH370. A number of vital differences that would have been manifested by an airborne oxygen flare fire occurrence are addressed. Many (if not most - or even all) of the present mystery surrounding known developments aboard MH370 have been explained by the author (an ex P3 Orion pilot, ATPL licence-holder and one-time Editor-in-Chief of Air Safety Week, a PBI Media publication). The author questions why the FAA Airworthiness Directive stemming from the Cairo fire findings was not punched out to global airlines (and made mandatory for US airlines) until more than a month after the MH370 loss. This March 2014-dated indepth examination of the MH370 downing examines and discards other MH370 theoretical possibilities and explanations in favour of a final airborne-themed variation of the much earlier SU-GBP oxygen flare fire on the ramp in Cairo. It examines the differences wrought by the airborne environment and in particular the depressurization that would've been caused by the sort of oxy-blowtorch rupture of a pressurized hull -a holing that was seen on SU-GBP (see that report for imagery - and here). One of the most relevant aspects of the treatise is in examining the likely effect of a non-incendiary, very short-lived and self-extinguishing oxygen flare fire upon the omni-present plastics on the modern flight-deck (illuminated push-buttons, dissimilar plastic button housings, keypads, screens, console surfaces and thermally actuated circuit-breakers).... with the emphasis on distortion rather than flammability and toxicity. It also conveys interesting observations on the unique-to-777 active flight control system (FCS) and the relevance of the ITCZ's weather upon the aircraft's post-turnback flight-path (i.e. from its various stage-by-stage turns NW of the Malay Peninsular). The link to this theory is tabbed at #11 at address http://tinyurl.com/or9bzf2 (it also contains a compendium of links to other explanatory prior forum posts on the same theme that have been expunged from the Professional Pilots forum - www.pprune.org). #1 to #10 at this tinyurl link is a dismissal (for various reasons) of other possible theories. Pprune is a well-known aviation themed forum purchased from its British airline pilot owner/initiator/moderator and now operated by a US-based professional media monitoring and moderation company on behalf of vested airline and industry interests. The Pprune moderators' specialty is now notably in quietly vetting, suppressing and deleting key material - and accomplishing this by surreptitiously banning posters whose technical knowledge and theories are too incisive or of proprietary concern to its proxy forum owners. The fact that this theory has been actively expunged on numerous occasions (and its poster banned) gives this theory great credence and credibility. Criminalization of pilots and/or unlawful interference is a much-favoured proposition for the industry - for obvious reasons. A calamity based upon a prior accident and subsequent industry and regulatory inactivity is obviously not. contains the logically derived answers.... firmly based upon a precedent 777 loss.